


Down a Peg

by Yashitsu



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face Slapping, Gangbang, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Painful Sex, Slut Shaming, Strap-Ons, Trans Jonah Magnus, Vaginal Sex, mention of jonah nonconning rent boys, pregnancy threat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yashitsu/pseuds/Yashitsu
Summary: The Lukas family tires of Jonah cheating on Mordechai and tries to set him straight.
Relationships: Jonah Magnus/Lukas Family, Jonah Magnus/Original Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71
Collections: Nonconathon 2020





	Down a Peg

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fayharley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayharley/gifts).



> This fic uses the terms cock and cunt for trans male anatomy. Contains a trans male character being threatened with forced pregnancy, though it's not confirmed if pregnancy actually occurs.

“I must say, I hadn’t expected such a warm welcome from the Lukas family,” Jonah says, his tone light despite the anxiety creeping up his limbs. He’s bent over the massive dining table the family takes their meals at, a large, rough hand tangled in his hair, someone else’s hands holding his wrists in front of him. He’d seen only a few Lukases in the room when he’d walked in, but you never know with these Lonely folks. There could be more hiding in the empty spaces every room in their mansion has so many of. It’s quite the intimidating situation. But Jonah doesn’t have to let them know that.

“Will Mordechai be all right with this?” Jonah asks.

“Mordechai?” A man behind Jonah, Alexander Lukas, scoffs. “Don’t see why he’d be any less accepting of his own family laying hands on you than he is of all your other escapades, Magnus. You’re making an absolute fool of the poor man, and while he may not mind being a cuckold, the rest of us think it’s an embarrassment.”

“And this will ease your family’s shame?” Jonah says, managing to keep his voice sounding calm even as his trousers and undergarments are pulled down. Alexander just grunts in response. He removes his hand from Jonah’s hair, and Jonah hears brief, wet sounds before two thick fingers are shoved into his cunt. He grunts in discomfort. It’s too much to take all at once and he’s not wet enough either. He closes his eyes, willing his body to relax. It doesn’t quite hurt, but the fingers working him open are too hasty and careless to actually feel good. Jonah moans as if he’s enjoying it anyway. No need to give these people the satisfaction of seeing him brought low and made humble. If they’re like Mordechai, this might even turn out to be a fairly good time. Technique matters more, but there is something to be said in favor of size as well.

“This isn’t going to work if he enjoys it,” says a woman. If Jonah remembers correctly, her name is Laura, but he never did pay much mind to the individual Lukases save for Mordechai.

“I’m not convinced he does,” says Alexander. “He’s still dry.” The rough jabbing of his fingers inside Jonah certainly isn’t doing anything to help with that.

“Oh, come now, sister,” another woman says. Jonah doesn’t recognize her voice. “What’s wrong with a gentleman having a good time?”

“It’s supposed to be a punishment,” Laura says. Jonah jumps in surprise as his head is dragged up by the hair and his wrists are released.

“Well, I want a chance with him before you all use him up,” the other woman says. Jonah’s face is guided between the legs of the woman, who is now sitting on the table, skirts hiked up and undergarments pulled down. “Hello Mr. Magnus, my name is Ethel. Would you be so kind as to show me how you treat a lady?”

“It would be my pleasure,” Jonah says, though the strain of being split open on Alexander’s fingers, three of them now, is starting to show in his voice.

“Quit romancing him,” Alexander grumbles. Ethel giggles, then sighs as Jonah gets to work. He dutifully laps and sucks at Ethel, and she moans in pleasure. Jonah is rather grateful, both for the distraction from the fingers inside him and the fact that having something to suck on is making him wetter. A shiver of fear runs through him at the thought of what he may be made to take tonight. He’ll need to be as wet as he can get.

His fears are confirmed when Alexander wordlessly shoves into him, giving him no time to adjust before he starts to move. His thrusts are mercilessly deep. Jonah feels like a fool for imagining that it would be a good thing for Mordechai’s size to run in his family. Each painful thrust rocks Jonah’s much smaller body into the table, its edge digging into his stomach. He only realizes how badly his concentration on Ethel has lapsed when her fingers go from tenderly stroking Jonah’s hair to grasping it in a tight fist.

“I knew you brutes would make him useless,” she says as she grinds into his mouth.

“The man who’s bedded half of London can’t take cock and use his mouth at the same time?” Laura says derisively.

“I’m not impressed,” says another man whose voice Jonah can't place. “Let me have his mouth when you’re done, his throat might still be some good.” Despite himself, a jolt of arousal goes through Jonah at the degradation. He continues to pleasure Ethel as best he can, even knowing there’s worse to come once she finishes. Alexander’s movements are on the edge of enjoyable now, the pain having mostly subsided. Jonah rocks back into the thrusts a bit. Above him, Ethel pants and moans, a soft, enjoyable sound. She whimpers sweetly as she comes, rutting against Jonah’s face until she’s satisfied. She pats Jonah on the head once she pulls away from him. Jonah is quite nearly actually enjoying this. Then he feels a hot, liquid rush inside him, and he freezes up. Alexander groans as he comes inside Jonah, rocking his hips slowly.

“Tense all of a sudden,” Alexander says. “Is something the matter?”

“Maybe he can still get pregnant,” Laura muses.

“Now there’s an idea,” Alexander says. “What do you think of that? We could bring you into the fold, make an honest Lukas man out of you.” He strokes Jonah’s stomach contemplatively.

“That won’t be necessary,” Jonah says, sounding as panicked as he feels. He does _not_ want that. Alexander hums as if he’s considering Jonah’s words.

“Then we should stick to your arse for the rest of the night?” He says.

“Oh, that’s no fun,” the man Jonah doesn't recognize says.

“You’re right,” Alexander replies. “This isn’t about what you want, Magnus. For once in your life.”

“I still want his throat,” says the other man. Jonah is grabbed by the collar and pulled to his knees. He finally recognizes the man as Ernest Lukas when he looks up, though he doesn’t have much time to stare, considering he immediately forces his cock into Jonah’s face. Jonah opens his mouth, letting Ernest in. The consequences if he didn’t would surely be worse. Ernest is no more gentle than Alexander was, pushing in deep and making Jonah choke. Someone takes Jonah’s wrists and holds them behind his back, leaving him with no control of the pace at which Ernest uses him. Jonah tries his best to stay composed, to fight down the sense of panic inside him, but he fails. By the time Ernest spills himself down Jonah’s throat, Jonah is crying. He’s glad when his head is shoved to the ground a moment later. At least no one will see his tears that way.

Jonah isn’t sure who’s fingers find their way into his arse. He’s not even sure how many people are in the room now. He swears there are more than just four. It’s not something he can easily focus on once someone slides into his arse, though. He wonders, briefly, if Moredechai is here. He could be watching, unseen in the mist, probably thoroughly enjoying Jonah’s defilement. It’s with that thought that Jonah resolves to stay as stoic and strong as he can.

It’s not too bad, for a while. Jonah is exhausted and his neglected cock is throbbing, but he’s used to being fucked into the floor well enough that he preserves some of his dignity. After that, he’s pulled into someone’s lap, another cock filling his arse so soon after the first.

“You got him loose,” the man says. It's Ernest again, Jonah remembers his voice. “I think he’ll need more than just me to be satisfied.”

“Probably,” Alexander says. He settles in front of Jonah, and Jonah panics when he feels his hips being lifted and Alexander’s cock prodding at his cunt. He has to stop himself from protesting out loud. Jonah Magnus does not beg. That’s what he thinks again and again as he’s lowered, both men’s cocks stretching him, filling him to the point of pain once again. He bites down on Alexander’s shoulder to keep from crying out when they start to move. Alexander shouts and pulls Jonah off of him by the hair. Alexander slaps him harshly across the face, and Jonah tastes blood.

“Ill-behaved slut,” he growls.

“Be nice,” says Ethel from somewhere beside Jonah.

"Nice?" Laura chimes in from across the room. "He's not a nice man himself. You know what he likes to do to rent boys, don't you?"

“Still," says Ethel, "you’re pushing him so hard, the poor thing. Here, let me help.” Jonah can hear cruelty creeping into Ethel’s voice as her fingers find his cock. He cries out, beyond overstimulated, unable even to find the words to tell her to stop. He comes shockingly quickly, and the men fucking him don’t slow down. Jonah feels himself almost black out from the intensity of it all, and the only thing on his mind is that he must not beg. He must not lower himself like that.

Jonah has come again by the time the two men are done. He can’t find the strength to move once they withdraw from him, so he merely slumps on his stomach on the floor. Fury and humiliation roil inside him. How dare these people think they can treat him this way? As soon as he can stand again, he’ll... he’ll...

He groans as his hips are lifted and something hard presses into him, too cold and rigid to be a flesh and blood cock. It strikes Jonah that despite often wearing this sort of device, this is the first time he’s been on the receiving end.

“I think we’ve just about tired him out,” says Laura as she fucks into him. “So all you less social folks can go ahead after I’m done with him. He won’t be conscious enough to bother you.” Jonah moans in despair. The worst part is that he doesn’t think his patron will allow him to pass out.


End file.
